<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Night by castivak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763863">Night Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak'>castivak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feburary Whump Challenge [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Cute Jack Kline, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jack's sleeping schedule is so fucked.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feburary Whump Challenge [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 16 : Sleep Deprivation</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the concept of sleep is really weird when it comes to nephilims; sometimes they just sleep normally but most of the time they can go days without anything resembling sleep and the suddenly their body shuts down like a sim and they promptly fall asleep, said sleep having the possibility of lasting from a couple hours to a little over a day.</p><p>you may ask, "castiel, how do you know that?" simple; he's witnessed it.</p><p>the first time it happened, he nearly lost it when he saw jack just crumble to the bunker floor after they came home from a hunt, thinking that he had been injured or something. but then, after a day of extreme worry, jack woke up and nothing was wrong.</p><p>it's happened several times now and everyone in the bunker had grown used to it, learning signs that jack was getting close to slumping over. for instance, his movements would slow and he'd space out easily, occasionally he'd yawn and rub his eyes.</p><p>and castiel has been watching him do these things for the past five minutes.</p><p>"i think it's time for bed." the angel cooed as he stood up from his seat in the library, walking over to his son and the boy shook his head through a yawn, "m'good." he mumbled and tried to go back to his research, but his eyes would barely stay open.</p><p>"c'mon baby, time for bed."</p><p>jack let castiel pull him up from his seat, leaning into his father as he was led to his bedroom; maybe some sleep wouldn't be so bad.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>